


Belonging - Podfic

by silkylustre



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Friends to Lovers, I Tried, Multi, Oh how I tried, POV Female Character, Pining, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Resolved Sexual Tension, Threesome - F/M/M, Weird Accents and Voice Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkylustre/pseuds/silkylustre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them are the best of friends. When two become closer, where does the third fit in? </p><p>Set during Mass Effect 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belonging - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Belonging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/428798) by [servantofclio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio). 



There are not enough poly fics in the world, but [servantofclio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/428798) enriched the world with a lovely series about Tali, Shepard and Garrus! I recorded the first part, but I also heartily recommend reading the second and third parts!

What I really like about this series is that the PoV is really well-written, and the different PoVs complement each other so well! Also, realistic character portrayal, exact world-building and - verdammt noch mal - incredibly hot sex. Especially in the third part, ooooohhhh. But no skipping! ;)

I played around with voice effects for the first time, and would like to give glowing thanks to [kitsunebaba](http://masseffect.livejournal.com/1426809.html) for writing that lovely Turian/Quarian voice tutorial! 

I did my best with Tali's accent. I have until now considered myself barely capable of doing accents, but I tried. For the cause. So, sorry if I'm inaccurate.

 

Listen to the podfic right here:

Download or stream the MP3 [here](http://silkylustre.parakaproductions.com/MassEffect/belonging%20complete.mp3)! (right click and save)

 

Thank you so much, [Paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka), for hosting me!


End file.
